In fire trucks and similar apparatus, it is common practice to provide a plurality of fire fighting agents that may be used selectively, depending on the type of fire encountered. For instance, in some types of fire it is desirable to use a foam, whereas with other types it is desirable to use a powder. It is desirable to connect these two agents to a common nozzle, so that the selection of agent may be made at the point of use. The operator may wish to use the agents separately, as experience dictates, to extinguish the fire. It is on occasion desirable to use both agents at the same time. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,666, which issued on June 21, 1977, shows a construction for performing these functions in response to a trigger mechanism. It is desirable on occasion, however, to provide a very simple construction in which there are no small passages that can clog and interfere with the operation of the equipment and which present very little resistance to the flow of the fire fighting agent. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a nozzle for selective use with two fire fighting agents.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a fire fighting nozzle with two valves and two tubes formed in a single structure.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a dual agent nozzle which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a dual agent nozzle having valves which present little resistance to the flow of material.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a fire fighting nozzle in which the valves are so constructed that they may receive the pressure of fire fighting agents continuously and indefinitely without damage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dual agent fire fighting nozzle having valve elements that are not easily corroded by the agents used.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a fire fighting nozzle which can be held by the operator in one hand, while valve selectors are operated easily by the other hand.
It is another object to provide a dual action nozzle having double valves in which the "open" or "closed" condition of each valve is visually indicated by the operating handles.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.